


Back in Time

by YoureMyGirlBlue



Series: Stories of Santa Carla [2]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Childhood, Comics, Fights, Grandpa is an Icon, Lucy is a good mother, Santa Carla, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMyGirlBlue/pseuds/YoureMyGirlBlue
Summary: What if 1987 wasn’t the first time the Emersons visited Santa Carla and encountered the Lost Boys?
Series: Stories of Santa Carla [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833811
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. 1976

**Author's Note:**

> **I only own my OC.**

Bobbie had never done well in crowds. There were too many sights and sounds. All the voices coming together and trying to talk over each other all at once. The smells were the worst. That lady’s cheap perfume was overpowering, that baby desperately needed changed, and those bathrooms should’ve been cleaned days ago. Add in the salt from the ocean breeze with the smells coming from all the food stands and it was an instant headache for the six year old.

She never understood how the rest of her family dealt with all the sensations. Her mom told her she was an observant and sensitive soul. When it got to be too much for her like it had been the other day on the beach Lucy had taken her back to the car to relax for a few minutes. Sometimes, she could drown out the rest of the world by focusing in on her family. Now was not one of those times.

Michael was just as nervous as she was even if everything else didn’t bother him. He was clearly trying to stay calm for her as they held hands and desperately searched around for their dad. Their mom, little brother, grandma and grandpa were back at the house. Grandpa had said the boardwalk could get shady at night so of course Dad had to drag them out. They’d listened to some obnoxious music for what seemed like hours. He’d gone to get another beer and they’d lost track of him in the crowd.

“Can you smell him?”

“No. Too many people.” They had no idea which way the car could be. It was probably best if they stayed put and let him find them.

“You kids look lost.” They looked up to see an older man with a large beer belly. Bobbie thought she could smell sweat on him and stale cigarettes. He sure looked hot even if the night had a chill to it.

“We’re not,” Michael took up and the grip on each others hands tightened.

“Dad’s in the store,” Bobbie pointed at the t-shirt store across from them.

“Then why don’t I take you to him?” He gave them this weird smile as he reached for Michael’s hand. The boy barely dodged his grasp. “Two little ones like you shouldn’t be out all by yourselves.”

“Go away,” Bobbie told him.

“Come on now kids. Don’t be difficult. You had me worried sick running off like that.” He did manage to take hold of Michael this time. “But it’s time we head home now.”

“Let go!” Mike yelled. Only a few heads turned their way but looked away as the man went on.

“Keep this up and I’ll spank you when we get home. You should no bett…. AAAAAAA!” He broke off in a scream as Bobbie bit the hand that had been reaching for her. Her little teeth sunk in enough to draw blood. She only let go of him when he pulled back from both of them. She growled up at him with a mouth full of his blood.

“Don’t touch my brudder!”

“You little brat!” the man exclaimed as he held his bleeding appendage. “I’ll teach you!”

“Excuse me.” They turned to see a blonde haired teenager in leather with a patchwork jacket. He playfully smiled but his bluish green eyes bore into the man. Bobbie was a little confused by the smell coming off of him. Hair products, leather, and a hint of metal people who road bikes usually gave off. Then there was something sweet but very metallic. Blood? He didn’t look hurt and maybe she was just registering the blood leaking out of her mouth.

“Back off buddy. My kids.”

“Thing about that is those aren’t your kids,” he twirled around dramatically and kept his smile. Only it took on a different tone.

“Yes they...”

“Look nothing like you. And I’ve seen plenty of spoiled kids over the years. None bit any of their folks hard enough to bleed like that.” He turned back to them and his expression softened. “This isn’t your old man is it?”

“No!” they all but screamed.

“That settles it.” His head pivoted back. Eyes never blinking. “It’s time for you to leave creep.” Mike and Bobbie weren’t entirely sure what the man saw on the teen’s face. Whatever it was had him scurrying off to try and blend back into the crowd.

“Don’t worry,” he leaned down to be more eye level with them. “He won’t get too far. Me and my brothers will find him later.” Before either could think more on that statement he licked his thumb and wiped a drop of blood from the corner of Bobbie’s mouth. Unlike when her mother would clean her face the teen then brought it up to his own mouth and licked it. “Nice job back there tiger. Few more minutes and you would’ve had him pissing himself. Name’s Marko.”

“Bobbie.”

“Michael.”

“Well Bobbie and Michael. I don’t know about you two but I could use something to get that guy’s filth out of my nose and mouth.” He offered them his hands. “I’m thinking ice cream?”

They shared a glance. This teen could be a weirdo like the last one. Only he wasn’t setting off any alarm bells like that man did. He didn’t just grab them either. Instead, he patiently waited for them to decide. Ice cream did sound good and it might be better to be with someone than just waiting on their own. Who knew what other people would notice them. Plus, if this teen pulled anything Bobbie would bite him too. They smiled at each other before placing their hands in his.

* * *

A couple minutes later they sat on a bench and people watched as they enjoyed their treat. Marko had a strawberry cone, Michael chocolate, and Bobbie raspberry. Marko kindly sat with them as they kept an eye out for their dad. In the meantime he would point out little things for them to notice as bystanders passed. Another teenager in black and sporting blonde hair stopped in front of Marko. He was taller and his blue eyes shown peering down at the shorter boy. “Hey Paul.”

“Marko.” Paul leaned forward and without asking took a large bite out of the other’s cone. Marko didn’t seem to mind too much. As he savored the flavor he finally seemed to notice the staring siblings. “Pigeons are one thing. I don’t think David’s gonna ok these two strays.”

“But Paulie!” Marko whined and stood up. “They’re so cute! Bobbie here even took a chunk out of some creep’s arm when he grabbed ‘em.” He pointed down to Bobbie as she polished off her cone.

“Hi,” she even waved up at him.

“Hey.” The teens seemed to pass the last of Marko’s treat back and forth without a second thought. Seeing that his sister was done Michael offered her the last few bites of his own. “You can have it if you want it.”

“Thanks, Mikey.”

“See,” Marko gestured to them. “Aren’t they precious?”

“Dwayne would never go for it.”

“Sure he would. If David gave the go ahead.”

“Good luck with that,” Paul snorted.

Michael and Bobbie watched as Marko leaned forward and lightly placed his arms on the other’s hips. He gazed up at the taller teen with a pouty expression. Before giving him a gentle smile. “Please?” Maybe it was just their angle but the two could’ve sworn the smile was all fang. Paul observed him for a moment before touching their foreheads together. He opened his mouth to reply when a familiar voice cut across the boardwalk.

“Michael! Bobbie!”

“Grandpa!” They both jumped off the bench and ran over to him. He was nearly knocked back when they all but flew into his open arms. He picked them up as he looked them over.

“You kiddos alright? All in one piece?”

“Uh huh,” Michael started as they both talked at the same time. “There was this really creepy guy.”

“And he grabbed Mikey!”

“But Bobbie bit him!”

“Then Marko came and scared him off.”

“We got ice cream.”

“And Paulie showed up. I think his name was Paulie...”

“Well,” he spoke. “Looks like you had a busy night.” He stopped long enough to scrutinize the crowd. No one stood out to him, more than anyone usually did on the walk, and not even one individual paid them any mind. “Bought time we head home. Your mom and gran will be worried. And grandad has to have a few words with your old man when he rambles home.”

He turned and began heading back to where he’d parked the car. Even with the exhausted kids in his arms he stayed alert and kept his distance from others when he could. Regardless of the sugar they’d ingested both siblings fought yawns as they rested their heads on his shoulders. It had been a long day and was past their bedtime. They didn’t have to worry anymore now that Grandpa was there.

Bobbie caught a glimpse of color a good ways back in the crowd. Paul and Marko stood near a tattoo shop and watched. She gave a tired grin and barely managed a goodbye wave. Seeing her response Marko’s face lit up and he waved back wildly. Paul smirked and put his one hand up as his other settled around Marko’s shoulders.

Once the family was out of sight they turned and lazily started heading toward the beach. Marko nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck. Paul’s smile turned sweet as he briefly kissed the top of the others brow. “You gotta admit,” Marko spoke when they reached the sand. “Those kids were adorable.”

“Maybe,” Paul admitted. Marko always did have a soft spot for cute little things. Explained why they always had so many damned pigeons fluttering around back in the cave. Wasn’t the first time he’d hung around some lost kids on the board. He’d argued with him but at the end of the night they would’ve turned them over to some reasonable shopkeeper or one of the guards that patrolled the area. Both knew if those kids had real fangs they wouldn’t be sweet anymore.


	2. 1981

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So in this chapter Sam is eight and Bobbie is eleven. I probably should’ve mentioned in the previous chapter Michael was also six. Oops.**

“Bobbie!” Sam tugged on her sleeve. “We’ve been in here for ages. Come on!”

She sighed as she put the book down. The description looked shitty anyway. Bobbie allowed her little brother to pull her along as they explored the boardwalk. Mom had let them go off on their own as long as they stayed together while she searched for medicine for Michael. Their poor older brother was stuck back at the house with their grandparents suffering a pretty bad earache. They planned to meet up with her in an hour and Sam didn’t want to waste even a minute.

He was extra pumped about their adventure. Only allowing her to glance over a few books before dragging her on to the next spot. They’d gone into a few clothes stores and one jewelry place where they’d bought Lucy a seashell necklace. Their mom never got anything for herself and they figured it would be a pleasant surprise. It didn’t leave them a lot of money left to buy anything else. Bobbie eyeballed a nearby corndog stand when Sam nearly jumped up and down in excitement.

“Holy cow! Bobbie! Look!” She followed his gaze and smiled seeing what had gotten him so riled up. A few seconds later she stalked in to the comic store after him. The place smelt of paper, young boy sweat, a hint of salt from the breeze… And garlic? It nearly made her want to gag. They weren’t near a restaurant or anything. Maybe the owners really liked Italian?

She kept an eye on him as she surveyed the place and he weaved in and out of displays. The place didn’t seem overtly organized to her. Her eyes caught a glint and she gazed up and noticed mirrors hanging on the ceiling. “Neat.” She watched everyone in them for a bit before getting tired of seeing her own messy hair.

“Sis,” Sam held a comic up right in front of her face. “Can I get it?” In the two seconds she’d seen it Batman stood out on the cover. Sammy was obsessed with him and she didn’t mind reading it herself from time to time.

Her stomach complained and she sighed forgetting about the corndog. “Alright, Sammy.”

“Yes!” he cheered as she went up and paid for it. A very stoned woman who reeked of weed offered to give them a bag but Bobbie waved it off. Sam would probably read as they went and have it done before they even found their mom. She kept a firm hand on his shoulder and guided him through the throngs of people as they walked. A couple times she had to keep him from running into someone or some store display. Not that he paid any heed to that.

“Well look at this,” she noticed a group of teen boys in ripped jeans and shirts eye them up. They smelt life fires and the ocean. A few like they also hadn’t showered in about a week. The glint in their eyes made her stomach twist.

Sam did pick up they’d stopped and pulled his head out of his book. Her grip on his shoulder had tightened to being almost painful and she didn’t blink. That meant they were in trouble.

Two guys cut them off while three came up behind them. The hair on Bobbie’s neck stood up and she kept her head on a swivel attempting to keep track of them all. One sneered down at them. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“Dangerous to be out here all alone,” one from behind noted. “Twerps like you could get eatin’ alive.”

“Hey look,” the other one in front of them noticed Sam’s book. “I’ve been lookin’ for one of those.” He went to grab it but Bobbie cut him off and slapped his hand away.

“Back off, dirtbag.”

“Ooooo,” another in the back chuckled. “Ball’s on this one.”

“Hand over the comic kid,” the seemingly leader told them. “And we might let you walk away with all of your teeth.”

“Bobbie,” Sam all but glued himself to her back. Her lips pulled back and she felt a growl start deep in her chest her brother probably felt. She was fairly certain she could handle these guys. Only problem was how to get Sam out of there. If he had a head start he could bolt and get lost in the crowd.

“You’ll loose more than your teeth,” her voice took on a slightly deeper tone as she attacked first. She swung forward and kicked the guy in charge right in the privates. A couple things happened in the seconds following. She grabbed Sam by his shirt and tossed him to the side. “RUN!” she ordered and he didn’t need to be told twice as he took off. The teen she’d nailed collapsed onto the boardwalk with a high groan and gripped himself.

“Go after him dipshit!” the other guy in front of her ordered and one of the three in back took off after her brother. She smirked knowing he’d never get him. If Sam could outrun her and Michael he could easily evade that reject. The other two grabbed her firmly by the arms and she figured she’d be wearing ugly bruises tomorrow. The dirty blonde turned his attention back to her.

“You’ll never get him.”

“You little shit,” he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and got in her face. “I’ll,” he was forced to pull back a couple of inches as she leaned forward and bit the air so hard her teeth clacked together. “Hold him tighter you morons! I’m gonna smash your fucking face in.” He pulled his arm back and she braced herself for the pain.

Instead someone took hold of his arm. “Isn’t this sad.” They all turned to see a blonde haired blue eyed teen in black. “Beating on a little kid? Pathetic even for you Surf Nazis’.” He was flanked on both sides by blonde boys. Both dressed similarly but one had a colorful jacket and the other rockin’ hair.

“This is none of your business,” the guy pulled his arm free but also let go of her shirt.

“Everything that happens on this boardwalk is. It’s mine. Not yours.” He glared at the two still holding her. They didn’t released her but did relax their grip. It was enough and she took her chance. She kicked the one on her right in his knee and he howled in pain. He cursed and let go as she just retched herself free of the other. Bobbie dodged when he grabbed after her. The blondes surprised them by getting in between her and the noninjured one.

“If you want some fun we’re up for it,” colorful coat cackled.

“Even if you’re two men down,” the styled hair added.

“What the hell are you talking about?” dirty blonde took up. “Unless you count the kid we’re even.”

“Oh really,” David knowingly smirked at him. “Count again.” A second later the one who’d run after her brother stumbled into the uninjured guy. His shirt was torn and he was sporting a nasty black eye that was already starting to swell. “Hey Dwayne.” A fourth teenager in black with brunette hair strolled up to them. He nodded a greeting and Bobbie saw her little brother following him.

“Bobbie!” Sam ran over and hugged her. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, Sammy. You?”

“Yeah. Dwayne clonked the dude who was chasing me.

“Still wanna do this?” David taunted the dirty blonde. He seemed to debate a moment before turning to the others. “Josh help Ben. Bill help me with Dean.” They gathered each other up, including carrying Dean who was still just holding his junk and moaning. “You’ll pay for this.”

“I might be scared if that guy you kicked could walk,” Sam commented as they watched them walk off. Extremely slowly. She snorted and pulled him into a one arm hug. He turned to the four teens. “Thanks.” When Bobbie wasn’t going to comment he elbowed her in the ribs.

“Yeah,” she didn’t make eye-contact. “Thanks for helping my brother.”

“Bobbie!”

“It’s alright kid,” David told him. He still wore a playful smirk. “Five on one. You’ve got guts.”

She finally looked up at him and amber met blue. “No one fucks with my brother and gets away with it.” Her words hung in the air for a moment.

“Daw,” Marko gushed breaking tension before it could even begin to build. “Big words for a cute little guy.”

“You’re one to talk,” Sam took up.

“He’s got ya there,” Paul leaned on the shorter boy.

“And are they really big words if Bobbie can back them up?” Sam kept on. “That guy will be lucky if he can ever have kids.” Both blondes laughed. Dwayne smiled and David actually chuckled. Bobbie turned her head suddenly and Sam shifted to see what had gotten her attention. They both glimpsed a familiar figure weaving through the crowd.

“Mom!” Sam called and took a step forward before stopping to peer up at Dwayne. “Thanks for wailing that guy.” They were all a little surprised when he just handed the teen his comic before running off.

She hung back a moment to regard them. “Thanks. For everything.” She sprinted off to join her family. The comforting scent of flowers and soap instantly calmed her nerves even before she reached the woman. When she did she didn’t hesitate to give her a warm hug. Bobbie allowed her presence to wash over everything else and eclipse the world even for just a moment. It helped to get the smell of blood out of her nose.

The teens watched as the kids’ mother hugged the oldest one back and smiled reassuringly at the younger one. It was sort of entertaining as she then gushed when the oldest revealed a cheap seashell necklace tourists just loved to buy. She acted like they’d given her a diamond. The woman bent down and allowed the small boy to put it on her before putting a loving arm around his shoulders. She seemingly enveloped her kids in the smock she wore as they begun heading off toward the parking lot.

David led the way as the rather subdued boys just waltzed after him. The woman had looked at those kids like they were her world. And the kids had gazed up at her like she was the moon in the sky. The older boy had clung to her like she was the only lifeline he had. A turn from the sneering fighter they’d met. Those two had been fairly young. Give it a couple of years and maybe they’d develop claws of their own. If not it seemed like they’d always have a warm embrace waiting for them.


End file.
